If You're Out on the Road
by Francy
Summary: Beitrag zu einer FF-Challenge im August 2004... SongFic zum Titelsong von Gilmore Girls. JavaJunkie.


Main Beitrag zur 2. FF-Challenge auf .de/forum

Vorgabe: Teile des Titelsongs in der Story verwenden...

Disclaimer: ich leihe mir die Lorelai, Rory & Co. nur zum rumspinnen aus, ich verdiene keinerlei Geld damit.

* * *

**If You're Out On The Road**

„Lorelai! Warte doch!" Luke lief Lorelai hinterher und versuchte verzweifelt, sie aufzuhalten.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe Luke!"  
„Erst, wenn du mir sagst, was mit dir los ist." Luke hatte es endlich geschafft Lorelais Arm zu fassen und sie so am weitergehen zu hindern. Während er mit ihr sprach, versuchte er so ruhig, wie möglich zu klingen. „Was ist denn plötzlich los? Rede mit mir!"  
„Nichts ist los. Ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe. Geh zurück zu deiner Frau, zu Nicole." Lorelai wirkte in diesem Moment verletzter, als je zuvor.  
Luke brach es fast das Herz, sie so vor sich zu sehen. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt oder getan? Oder war Nicole der Grund, dass sie sich so komisch benahm? Luke wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.  
„Lässt du jetzt bitte meinen Arm los?" Lorelais Stimme hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück geholt.  
„Erst, wenn du mir gesagt hast, warum du dich so komisch benimmst."  
„Muss ich dir das echt noch sagen?"  
Luke schaute sie verwirrt an. Wovon redete sie bloß? „Ja, ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."  
„Luke, nimm mir das bitte nicht übel, aber du bist der Letzte, von dem ich gedacht hätte, dass er heiratet. Und dann machst du es nicht mal hier in Stars Hollow, sondern auf irgend einer Kreuzfahrt. Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber du hast viele Freunde, die gerne dabei gewesen wären. Außerdem hat niemand damit gerechnet, dass du jemanden heiratest, der nicht aus Stars Hollow kommt." Lorelai hatte geendet und schaute Luke nun direkt an. Als er nicht antwortete, riss sie sich los und ging, ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion von ihm zu warten davon.

Lorelai atmete tief durch. Nachdem sie Luke hatte stehen lassen, war sie in ihr Auto gestiegen und einfach los gefahren. Ohne Landkarte, ohne Ziel. Doch das wurde ihr nun zum Verhängnis, denn sie hatte sich vollkommen verfahren. Das letzte Hinweisschild lag über 40 Meilen zurück und langsam leerte sich der Tank immer mehr.

Luke war derweil in seinem Diner dabei Ordnung zu schaffen. Nicole war noch nicht nach Hause gekommen und so blieb ihm genug Zeit, um sich über die Geschehnisse am Nachmittag klar zu werden. Warum störte Lorelai sich so sehr an der Hochzeit? Nur weil er nicht in Stars Hollow geheiratet hatte, konnte sie doch nicht so sauer auf ihn sein. Egal, was Luke auch dachte, immer wieder stimmte etwas an seiner Überlegung nicht. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Lorelai war eifersüchtig! Hatte er selbst sich nicht ähnlich benommen, als sie mit Max verlobt war? Oder als Christopher zurück gekehrt war?  
„Luke?" Rory hatte nervös das Diner betreten.  
Luke schaute sie überrascht an. „Rory, hallo. Was ist denn los?"  
„Hast du meine Mum gesehen? Sie ist nicht zu Hause!"  
„Seit um fünf hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."  
„Hast du eine Ahnung wo sie hin wollte?"  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Rory, geh nach Hause. Ich warte auf Nicole und komme zu dir, sobald ich hier weg kann."  
Rory nickte nur. Luke konnte erkennen, dass sie wirklich mitgenommen war. „Sie wird bestimmt bald anrufen und du solltest dann zu Hause sein."  
„Du hast Recht!" Rory verließ das Diner sofort, um auf direktem Weg nach Hause zu gehen.

Lorelai schaute verzweifelt auf die Straße. Der Tank war so gut, wie leer und wenn nicht bald eine Tankstelle kommen würde, würde sie liegen bleiben. 3 Meilen, 2 Meilen, 1 Meile... Lorelai fing an zu fluchen und schon fing das Auto an komische Geräusche von sich zu geben. Kurz darauf war es zum Stehen gekommen. „Verdammt!" Lorelai schlug wütend auf ihr Lenkrad. „Ich bin am A**** der Welt und weit und breit ist keine Tankstelle zu sehen." Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und kramte nach ihrem Handy. Als sie es gefunden hatte, wählte sie die Nummer von zu Hause. Nach dem zwanzigsten Klingel hatte Rory noch immer nicht abgenommen, also legte Lorelai auf. Wenn könnte sie sonst anrufen und um Hilfe bitten? Ihr fiel nur eine Person ein: Luke. Auch wenn sie enttäuscht war, dass er Nicole geheiratet hatte, brauchte sie nun seine Hilfe. Sie wählte die Nummer vom Diner und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Luke lief nervös im Diner auf und ab. Nicole war noch immer nicht zu Hause, also konnte er noch immer nicht zu Rory fahren und dort mit ihr auf einen Anruf von Lorelai warten. Plötzlich begann das Telefon zu klingeln. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln, hatte er bereits abgenommen.  
„Lorelai?"  
„Luke? Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?"  
„Rory war hier und hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht zu Hause bist. Wo steckst du?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin einfach los gefahren." Lorelai stoppte einen Moment. „Luke, ich hab mich gefahren und der Tank ist leer. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin und ich möchte nur noch nach Hause."  
Luke konnte hören, dass Lorelai fertig war. „Ganz ruhig! Ich fahr sofort los. In welche Richtung bist du davon gefahren? Und wann bist du los?"  
„Um halb sechs in Richtung Boston. Ich bin aber irgendwann auf eine kleine Straße abgebogen."  
„Okay, bleib wo du bist und ruf Rory an! Sie macht sich Sorgen! Ich fahre sofort los!" Luke wartete auf keine Antwort und legte auf. Genau in diesem Moment betrat Nicole das Diner. „Nicole, gut das du kommst! Ich muss sofort weg! Lorelai ist irgendwo in der Einöde liegen geblieben. Ich werde sie suchen!" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, griff seine Schlüssel und seine Jacke und verschwand.  
Lorelai schaute nervös auf die Uhr. Sie hatte vor zwei Stunden bei Luke angerufen, doch noch immer war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Lorelai begann langsam zu frieren, den trotz der warmen Tage, waren die Nächte nun schon kälter. Sie entschied sich, das Radio anzuschalten, um so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen...

Luke fuhr nun schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach Lorelai. Je mehr Zweit verstrich, desto nervöser wurde er. Es war seine Schuld, dass Lorelai in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Er hätte Nicole nie heiraten dürfen. Er liebte sie nicht. Statt dessen befand sich nun die Frau, die er wirklich liebte in Schwierigkeiten. Wie hatte er ihr das nur jemals antun können? Er musste sich von den Gedanken ablenken, also schaltete er sein Radio ein...

_If you're out on the road  
Feeling lonely, and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there on the next train_

_Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead_

Lorelai schaltete das Radio wieder ab. Auf solche Musik konnte sie in diesem Moment doch verzichten.

Luke wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er musste bei diesen Zeilen ungewollt lächeln, schließlich war er sofort in sein Auto gesprungen, als Lorelai ihn angerufen hatte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder vollständig auf die Straße, als vor ihm ein Auto auftauchte, welches am Straßenrand stand. Luke erkannte sofort, dass es Lorelais Jeep war. Er brachte sein Auto neben dem Jeep zum stehen und sprang aus dem Wagen.  
Lorelai hatte ihn erkannt und war bereist ausgestiegen. Glücklich fiel sie ihm nun um den Hals. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, ihm Vorwürfe wegen der Hochzeit zu machen? Sie hatte sich nie getraut, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, also warum sollte er dann nicht eine Andere heiraten? „Luke, es tut mir leid, wie ich mich benommen habe." Lorelai schaute ihr gegenüber entschuldigend an.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken! Hauptsache, ich hab dich gefunden und es geht dir gut!" Luke schloss sie erneut in seine Arme. Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, Lorelai zu sehen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht eher etwas von der Hochzeit erzählt habe, aber ich wusste nicht wie."  
Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen. Ich habe mich total kindisch deswegen benommen." Lorelai bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie und Luke sich noch immer in den Armen lagen. Verwirrt drückte sie sich sanft von ihm weg.  
„Lorelai, ich..." Luke stockte. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte, dass er einen Fehler begannen hatte. „... ich glaube, dass das mit Nicole... na ja... dass das..."  
„Ja?"  
„... dass es ein Fehler war, sie so schnell zu heiraten. Ich, als ich..." Er schaute Lorelai tief in die Augen und sie schien zu verstehen: „Luke, sag nichts!" Lorelai trat dicht an ihn heran.  
„Was hast du vor?" Luke schaute sie verwirrt an.  
„Bleib einfach stehen!" Lorelai ging noch einen Schritt auf Luke zu, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Für einen Moment trennten sie sich, schauten sich tief in die Augen und fingen kurz darauf erneut an sich zu küssen. Dieser Kuss war nur noch intensiver, als es der erste gewesen war.


End file.
